


The Flash in Noir

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Arrowverse in Noir [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. In the Noir version of Central City, Barry Allen investigates a bizarre murder with Detective Patty Spivot.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Series: Arrowverse in Noir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Flash in Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> So, here's one of the random ideas I got, just flying around in my mind and after reading Phillipe363's 'Queen gunfighters', I thought, 'What the hell? Why not?', but I got an issue of planning it out but I figured I shouldn't go too deep in it, otherwise I'd just wear my brain out. So, this is all a Noir universe. Obviously not a WestAllen fic, though Iris will have a rather minor role here, since as much as I have my issues with her, her friendship with Barry in the first season, up until when she found out his secret was more or less fine. And before any WestAllen fan comes at me, that I'm a racist or Iris or WestAllen hater, I will be blunt, I don't care what you think about me and whatever reasons do you think I have for disliking Iris and WestAllen, so do yourselves and everyone else a favor and stop wasting mine, yours and everyone else's time. If you decide to come at me despite my warning, especially, considering what's going on in the world, your lives must really be empty, meaningless and pathetic, considering what's currently going on out there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Dawn was coming as the sunlight covered Central City, when Detectives Patty Spivot and Eddie Thawne, wearing fedoras and long trench coats, were leading the process of making the warehouse a crime scene, with several dead bodies around and gunshots covering the place.

"So, what do we got here?" Patty asked as she and Eddie looked around.

"Definitely a break-in. The warehouse belongs to Darbinyan crime family. Might've been a rival gang. They said some jewels went missing. Didn't confirm they would sell them or that they were theirs but they said that they could make a good cash on the black market." Eddie said as he noticed the scorched marks around the place and burned pieces of debris and dents in the walls. "And maybe grenades? Witnesses heard explosions."

"Doesn't seem like any grenade I'd ever seen."

They turned to see a young man with brown hair in his mid-20s, wearing a suit with leather jacket and a flat cap, who examined the place.

"Care for your input, Barry?" Eddie asked.

Barry was not an official part of the force but rather a consultant. When Barry was eleven, someone had broken into the Allen's home and murdered Barry's mother Nora and stabbed her in the heart with a kitchen knife, right in front of Barry's and his father's Henry's eyes, while looking for money, jewels and valuables. The vagrant was later killed by Henry in self-defense, but after that, Henry was so consumed by anger, guilt and grief over the loss of his wife, he was committed into Saint Perez Asylum for the rest of his life, while Barry had spent the rest of his childhood with the rich family of the Queens, with Robert and Moira Queen being generous benefactors of the orphanage and happily taking Barry in, since he and their son Oliver and daughter Thea were becoming close friends and they raised Barry as their own and paid for his tuition, so that Barry could later become a forensics expert.

And Barry was very good at his job, since his keen, perceptive and creative mind on more than one occasion helped the police force solve crimes, whether at first obvious but coming with an unexpected twist, or so convoluted that they would have solved them much later without Barry's input.

"These scorch marks, no grenade I'd seen would do that, unless it was a really small one." Barry gestured. "And if it was an explosion, where are the splinters and fragments?"

"So, what, you think it's one of those metahumans?" Patty asked.

That's how the media had called these people with abilities. Few years ago, Harrison Wells was working on a new type of a nuclear bomb, with his company S.T.A.R. Labs, to help them in their war against Nazi Germany but the project backfired and the explosion did not kill anyone but flooded the whole city with new type of radiation, Barry included (not that he ever told anyone, save for very few people), and gifted various people with different powers, with Barry's being becoming much faster than an ordinary human, which gave him an edge in his job, but he preferred to keep a low profile and outside of Patty, who had an obvious attraction for each other and his best friend Cisco Ramon, another CSI tech and medical examiner, Caitlin Snow, no one was aware of what he could do, and Patty, Cisco and Caitlin knew that Barry was using his powers to do good.

"If it was… either we put them down or call the government, they can handle them in one of their special facilities." Eddie said and Barry and Patty shuddered from the idea of Barry being in a containment cell with a straitjacket or being dissected on an exam table by doctors. As much as they trusted in Lyla Michaels, who had taken over A.R.G.U.S., the government department specialized on abnormal phenomena like the metahumans, the same could not be said for the rest of 'the men behind the big desks.'

* * *

In the morgue, Cisco and Caitlin were examining the body on the slab as Caitlin performed an autopsy and looking at the burns.

"You were right, Barry. This does look like a metahuman's work." Caitlin said, examining the burns with Geiger computer. "Minor radiation. UV. Like from a sun."

"So a metahuman, who can manipulate ultraviolet radiation." Cisco said as he turned to Barry. "Be careful. Ultraviolet radiation may be faster than lightning. Whoever it is, they might be dangerous."

"I'll handle it." Barry assured.

"We've dealt with worse creeps." Patty said.

* * *

Barry was now wearing a tuxedo, while Patty was wearing a rather daring dress, which barely covered her assets, and as they entered the Black Canary nightclub, most of the men stared at Patty with their jaws dropped and drool almost coming out, jealous of her being with Barry, but no one was stupid enough to try anything in Black Canary nightclub, where an elderly man with black-to-grey hair and beard and wearing an eyepatch, an Australian army veteran Slade Wilson, worked as a bouncer. Even though he had just one eye, he gave an intimidating presence to those, who would agitate him and almost no one caused trouble in the nightclub.

On one end, Barry and Patty spotted Leonard and his sister Lisa Snarts and their longtime partner and an arsonist Mick Rory, so they were in the clear. If they were not causing trouble, they would hang out in this nightclub.

At the stage was a blonde woman with an alluring song, Laurel Lance, also known by her stage name, 'The Siren', who attracted a lot of people and was one of the main stars of the night club, wearing a sparkling red dress and singing a jazz song, with Winslow 'Winn' Schott at the piano, while they approached a brown-skinned woman, who was at the bar, cleaning the counter with a cloth as she smiled at Barry.

"Hey, Iris. Good to see you." Barry said.

"Well, well, well, Bartholomew Allen and Patricia Spivot, what brings you here? What can I offer you?" Iris asked, smirking with a teasing in her voice.

"Purgatory." Barry said the password and Iris narrowed her eyes, looking serious now.

"Oliver isn't in town." Iris said.

"But the Canary is." Barry said as Patty discreetly slipped a strap of cash on the counter.

"We'll make it worth your time." Patty said as Iris considered.

* * *

After a few minutes, Iris went out from the office and turned to the duo. "She'll take you in."

Barry and Patty nodded as they entered the office, where were file cabinets around and at the desk was a woman with dirty blonde hair, wearing a green dress, not any less beautiful than Patty as she looked up and smiled at Barry. "Barry Allen. What brings you into my nest?"

"Your Siren's call is alluring." Barry teased.

"Can't believe she's your sister." Patty added.

Sara Lance chuckled. "She has that kind of talent. I myself can sing too but stage isn't my thing. You should see Kara sometimes."

"We will." Barry said.

"But I'm sure this isn't a friendly visit. What do you want?" Sara asked, leaning back onto the chair and crossing her legs onto the desk.

"A metahuman broke into a warehouse in downtown. Belongs to Darbinyans. She stole valuable jewels that could be expensive on a black market." Barry said, showing the photos.

Sara examined the photos and narrowed her eyes upon seeing the scorch marks before she handed the photos back to the investigators. "You're looking for Esperanza Garcia. Goes by 'Ultraviolet.'"

"I take it you know her." Patty asked and Sara nodded, clenching her fist.

"She made a mess here few weeks back. Caused a fight and burned two of our best customers and Dinah, one of my best bouncers. They're still recovering in the hospital." Sara revealed and Barry and Patty raised their eyebrows. They were aware that Dinah was a metahuman with sonic scream and a strong one and if Esperanza could beat her, she must have been very powerful.

"What exactly can she do?" Barry asked.

"Heat waves. Be careful, she does whatever she wants, whenever she wants and doesn't let anyone stop her." Sara said.

"Do you know where can we find her?" Patty asked.

* * *

In the docks, a young Hispanic woman with long hair was examining her loot, which were jewels and golden trinkets. They would make good cash on the black market but then Esperanza looked outside the window to see on the road coming a car as she narrowed her eyes. Not many people would come here that late at night… which meant she was about to have uninvited visitors.

* * *

The rain poured down, soaking through their clothes as Barry broke the lock by vibrating it as they entered one of the warehouses.

"The tip from Sara and the cash we paid the dockmaster better be worth it." Patty said, pulling out her revolver as they opened the door and went in and Patty aimed her gun around, with the dim lights shining onto the warehouse.

They listened for even the smallest sound, any whisper, drop of water, cracking of glass, to be sure of Esperanza's presence. Barry was about to scour the place in superspeed, when he noticed a pulsing light in the shadows and widened his eyes. "Get down!"

Barry tackled Patty to the ground as a blast of energy shattered some crates and the wall.

Patty took cover behind another pile of crates and fired from her revolver as Esperanza rolled away to dodge the bullets. Barry was about to speed towards her but had to dodge as another blast grazed his leg and he grunted, realizing that UV radiation was faster than light.

"Esperanza Garcia, you are under arrest for trespassing and murder!" Patty yelled.

"Not likely!" Esperanza taunted as Patty jumped away as another blast shattered the crates but that gave Barry an opening to speed towards Esperanza as he punched her in the face and knocked her out.

Patty approached Esperanza and pulled out cuffs, restraining her before she turned to Barry. "Thanks. Call A.R.G.U.S., they'll keep Esperanza sedated until they take her."

* * *

Back in their shared apartment, Barry was finishing the dinner and preparing the table, when Patty had come out from the shower, wearing a red dress with straps she wore at home and drying off her wet hair.

"So, aren't you worried that the government might get onto you?" Patty asked.

"I'm sure I can outrun them." Barry smiled.

"So, to what shall we drink?" Patty asked as she raised her glass.

"To another solved case." Barry said as he and Patty clinked their glasses of wine before they started to eat the steak.

As soon as they were done, Barry cleaned up the dishes before he and Patty were at first dancing to the jazz song coming from the phonograph, enjoying each other's company until they kissed as Patty slowly unbuttoned Barry's shirt, while he undid the straps on her dress as it slipped down her naked body and he ran his hands across her bare chest and breasts and hips as Patty moaned softly as they laid down on the couch as they were making out.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I obviously slipped the Lances as well, since Katie Cassidy has some experience with singing, from what I've seen, she was a decent singer. * chuckles *
> 
> Plus, if I was going to involve Iris, it would be a minor role at best and tolerable for her.
> 
> If you're wondering how Barry and Patty beat Esperanza so easily, frankly, some villains have so "simple abilities" that Barry, with some creative thinking, could take them down easily but the writers have to nerf Barry to make the villains more compelling and emphasize the reliance on Team Flash, which has gotten too big (don't get me started on what happened to Hartley Sawyer though and Iris in Team Flash). Ralph, Chester and Allegra are fine in Team Flash and Barry doesn't rely on them that much, but frankly, they can't do anything that Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe and the Wellses can't do themselves, since Ralph and Allegra also go out in the field to sweep the streets and investigate clues, with Ralph as a detective and Allegra as a journalist and Chester has become another tech support member but the guy is actually fun, unlike Curtis, but like I said, at this point, Team Flash is just too big.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy and keep away from coronavirus, people.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
